oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Cure Splash Star (English Dub)
This is the English dub version of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Names *Saki Hyuuga - Sarah Bloomdale *Mai Mishou/Cure Egret - May Hawkson/Cure Eaglet *Flappy - Flappy *Choppy - Choppy *Moop - Moop *Foop - Foop *Saori Hyuuga - Colleen Bloomdale *Minori Hyuuga - Mina Bloomdale *Kanako Mishou - Kelly Hawkson *Kouichirou Mishou - Cedric Hawkson *Kazuya Mishou - Cyrus Hawkson *Dark Fall - Dark Fall *Akudaikan - *Goyan - *Karehan - *Moerumba - *Dorodoron - *Ms. Shitataare - *Kintoleski - *Uzaina - Uzaina *Kaoru Kiryuu - Carrie Skylar *Michiru Kiryuu - Mariam Skylar *Daisuke Hyuuga - Douglas Bloomdale *Kenta Hoshino - Kenny Coleman *Shizue Hoshino - Barbara Coleman *Kengo Hoshino - Frank Coleman *Manabu Miyasako - Mitch Peterson *Kayo Andou - Paula Clayton *Hitomi Itou - Louise O'Conner *Yuuko Outa - Becky Fischer *Ayano Takeuchi - Amelia Carpenter *Shinohara-sensei - Mrs. Stewart Transformations, Speeches and Attacks Transformation 1 *'Bloom & Eaglet:' Dual Spiritual Power! *'Bloom:' Flowers of the great Earth blossom! *'Eaglet': Take to the vast skies and soar! *'Bloom:': The Shining Golden Flower! I am Cure Bloom! *'Eaglet': The Radiant Silver Wing! I am Cure Eaglet! *'Both': Together we are Pretty Cure! *'Eaglet:': To those who threatened the Sacred Springs! *'Bloom:': We're gonna put an end to your cruel behavior! Transformation 2 Bright & Windy: Dual Spiritual Power! *Bright: Stars that illuminate the brightest future! *Windy: We call upon you to carry our courage! *Bright: The Shimmering Moon in the night sky! I am Cure Bright! *Windy: The flourishing breeze on earth! I am Cure Windy *Both: Together we are Pretty Cure! *Windy: To those who threatened the Sacred Springs! *Bright: We're gonna put an end to your cruel behavior! Pretty Cure Twin Stream Splash Cure Bloom: Spirits of the great earth! Cure Eaglet: Spirits of the heavenly sky! Cure Eaglet: We call upon your powers to help! Cure Bloom: Grant us the strength to protect this planet! Both: Pretty Cure Twin Stream Splash! Pretty Cure Spiral Heart Splash Moop: Power of the Moon! Foop: Power of the Wind! Both: Splash Turn! Cure Eaglet: Great powers of the Earth and Sky! Cure Bloom: Grant our strength to protect this planet! Both: Pretty Cure Spiral Heart Splash! Pretty Cure Spiral Star Splash Moop: Power of the Moon! Foop: Power of the Wind! Both: Splash Turn! Cure Windy: Great spirits of the Stars and Sun! Cure Bright: Grant our energy to increase our power! Both: Pretty Cure Spiral Star Splash! Episodes # Two Super Splash Stars are born! # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #A Splashing Finale! Voice Actors Sarah Bloomdale/Cure Bloom/Bright: Katie Griffin May Hawkson/Cure Eaglet/Windy: Brittany Karbowski Flappy: Nicolas Roye Choppy: Christine Marie Cabanos Moop: Chris Cason Foop: Monica Rial Trivia *In the dub, Egret is changed to Eaglet. Category:Pretty Cure English Dub Series Category:Cardplayer